


friendship bracelets

by normanwell



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, no betas we die like men, platonic dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normanwell/pseuds/normanwell
Summary: Dream and Sapnap have a falling out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	friendship bracelets

_Dream and Sapnap were childhood friends. Everyone knew that._

_One day Sapnap came to the playground with two bracelets, one lime green and the other bright orange._

_“Dream!” Sapnap shouted, waving and running over to the blonde boy. “Look at these!” He proudly huffed, showing off the bracelets._

_Dream gave the raven haired boy a confused look. “What are these for?” The blonde asked._

_“They’re friendship bracelets! You’re my best friend… so you get the orange one! I get the green one!” Sapnap gave a wide smile, the gap between his teeth poking out. Sapnap slipped the lime band onto his wrist, proudly showing it off. Dream hesitantly pulled the orange bracelet down his hand, letting it gracefully fall against his wrist. Dream quietly admired the bracelet. It wasn’t much, but it was a kind gesture. Things like this made him happy that Sapnap was his best friend._

_“Promise that you’ll never take it off?” Sapnap asked, gently nudging the other boy with his elbow._

_“Promise.” Dream extended his pinky, and Sapnap wrapped his pinky around Dream’s. “Pinky promise.”_

_But as soon as it happened, it was over. Years later, Sapnap was forced to move away. Of course, they kept in contact for the first few years. Until one day, they didn’t send each other their mutual ‘good morning’ texts, or a ‘how are you?’ text. It felt like a part of their hearts had been ripped out._

It had been three years since the two of them had their falling out. Sapnap sat on his bed, his hair damp. His t-shirt clung to his slightly wet skin, shorts slightly dangling off his thighs. He played with the lime green bracelet on his wrist. How long had he been wearing this thing? He remembered giving Dream the other bracelet when they were seven. Had it been that long? 

Sapnap was now 19 years old, and not once had he taken off the lime green band of cloth. Even when he showered. Sapnap knew it was gross, but he could care less. He made a promise to never take this bracelet off no matter what.

The ravenette smiled as he twisted the bracelet around his wrist. He recalled old memories. Warmth buzzed from his head to his toes, and everything around him seemed to brighten for a mere moment. A smile creeped onto his features.

He remembered the time when Sapnap had killed Dream in Minecraft and had to beg Dream to unblock him.

He remembered the time he had fallen off his bike, and Dream practically carried him home. Sapnap apologized for the blood-stained hoodie, but Dream insisted that it was fine.

He remembered the first time he had seen Dream’s face. It was by total accident, of course. They were about 15 and 16 at the time. They were hanging out in Dream’s room, play-fighting as they did. It was a normal occurrence. Sapnap accidentally slapped the smiley mask off Dream’s face. 

Sapnap of course apologized a million times, but Dream said that it was okay. He always said it was okay.

Tears pooled at the corners of his eyes. He missed Dream. Sapnap wished that they hadn’t had that falling out.

_Maybe…_ Sapnap thought for a second, staring at his gaming setup, _I should send him a message.._

Without a second thought, Sapnap was up out of bed, and in his desk chair. He opened Skype. Sapnap was surprised he still had the app, he rarely used it. He clicked on Dream’s profile. His hands slightly trembled as he began clicking away at his keyboard.

**11: 53 AM [SAPNAP** ]: morning dream :)

Sapnap hesitantly hit the enter key, waiting for a reply. He wasn’t expecting one. Until there was suddenly a little ding.

  
 **11: 55 AM [DREAM]** : morning, sapnap

**Author's Note:**

> YO!!! this is the first thing im posting lMAO pls be nice :D but yeah i did this in like an hour and its meh but i like it :D


End file.
